Maximum Ride meets Jack Sparrow
by You Gotta Soar To Survive
Summary: Fang and Max's flocks' are at the beach one day, when they see a pirate ship. And guess who's on that ship, Captain Jack Sparrow. Please R&R. Rated T Just in Case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfic! So... Enjoy!**

It was a cloudy day. The flock and I had gone to the beach. Fang and his flock decided to join us too.

"Max! Check this out!" Nudge said, running towards me. I was sitting on a towel under a beach umbrella. She held out her hand and in it was a shell.

"Pretty." I said sarcastically.

"Remember that one time when you tried to kill yourself with that seashell and then Fang had to stop you?" Nudge asked cheerfully. I stared at her, remembering the painful memories. "Um, sorry." She said and ran back to the ocean.

Both, Fang and I's flocks' agreed to take a little while off the whole Doomsday-Save-The-World stuff and my mom invited us all to the beach. I don't know why Fang agreed to come, but I guess it was good for our flocks' to be bonding.

"Yo." Fang said, creeping up behind me. He put his arms around me. "Why are you just sitting here? We're at the beach, have some fun." He said, smiling. I turned towards him, loosening his grip.

"You remember that time at the beach. A while back, the seashell, you know." I said to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He sat down next to me.

"I remember. But, that was a while ago. Things have changed." He said and took my hand.

"What has changed? We're still having to save the world." I said and stared at our hands.

"What has changed? There was an 'us', I have a flock, there is a Dylan, you have a sister, mom, and dad, and so much more, Maximum." He said and touched my chin. He turned it to him.

"Could there still be an 'us'?" I asked him. "I know that we fought in the 7th book, but I kind of liked the 'Us' thing we had." I said, feeling really stupid and mushy-gushy. I hit myself in the head really hard. I wasn't a mushy-gushy person.

"Max, hey," Fang laughed. "Don't try and kill yourself," He laughed, but I looked at him in a serious way. "Um, sorry. And about your question-"

"Don't- Just don't, you don't need to answer that." I said and laughed nervously.

"But, I want to answer it." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Someone cleared their throat and we backed off. Guess who it was. Dylan.

"Do I need to come back? Leave you two to some privacy?" Dylan asked, looking a bit hurt.

"No, just quickly tell me what's up." I said to him.

"Gazzy said he saw a pirate ship." He announced. I stood up.

"A pirate ship? Where is he?" I asked.

"Over there, with Holden and Iggy. By the ocean." He pointed in the distance.

"I'll go see what Gazzy says about this pirate ship." I said and walked off.

"Oh, and Maya wanted to see you, Fang." Dylan told Fang. I started to turn around but Dylan came and pushed me forward. "Gazzy said he saw it over there." He led me to the edge of the beach. Gazzy, Holden and Iggy were splashing water at each other.

"Gazzy, Iggy, Holden! Get over here!" I called out to the boys. They scurried over to us.

"What's up Max?" The Gasman said.

"You saw a pirate ship?"

"Oh yeah! It's over there!" He pointed to the ocean. Sure enough, there was a ship.

"Gazzy, Holden, grab Iggy, and get the flocks away from the beach. Go!" I shouted at them. They ran.

"Max, do you still like Fang?" Dylan suddenly asked.

"Why would you ask that here and now?" I stared back at the ship that was getting closer.

"Well, we kissed that one time and then you and Fang kissed just now." He said, staring down at his hands.

"Dylan, I am not having this conversation with you now. We're about to have a pirate invasion." The ship stopped a few feet from the edge of the beach.

"Look, someone's coming from the boat." Dylan said.

"Oh really? I think it's pretty obvious." I said to him sarcastically. A man with dreadlocks and a captain hat walked through the waves. He was wearing pirate-ish clothes.

"Excuse me, mates, but may I ask where is here?" The pirate said.

"Here is the beach." Dylan informed him.

"Who is he?" The pirate asked me.

"Who is you?" I asked back.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Who is you?"

"Well, I'm Dylan and she's Maximum Ride." Dylan said happily.

"Well, Dylan and Maximum, do you know where I could find some rum?" Jack asked.

"Rum?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, an alcohol beverage. Nope, sorry." I said to Jack.

"You're lying. I can tell." Jack said to me. "I have a gun. Point me to the rum."

"No." I said. The Jack guy pulled out his gun. And I unfolded my wings.

"Well, hello, my furry winged mates." Jack said, examining my wings.

"Why don't you go back to your ship, hm?" I said to him.

"I stopped here for some rum. I ran out on me ship." He looked around the beach. Suddenly, someone touched my hand. Fang.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Jack Spar-" I started.

"There should be a captain in there. _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He introduced.

"Look, Mr. Sparrow. You seem nice and all but my buddy, Fang and my girlfriend, Max-" Dylan started until I smacked him in the face.

"Did you deserve that?" Jack asked laughing.

"No, but you deserved this!" Dylan started kicking Jack's butt for no apparent reason. Soon, Fang and I were fighting with Jack and Dylan too. The fighting lasted about five minutes.

"Well, it seems you don't have anything I want." Jack said.

"Well, no. We told you that in the first place." I muttered.

"What's that? A car!" Jack said and ran towards someone's red convertible. Nice taste. Along the way, he grabbed Angel. "If you come after me, I'll shoot the little mate." He ended up taking Angel with him.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go after him?" Fang asked.

"Of course." I sighed.

On the way towards the flock, to follow the crazy pirate, Dylan said, "Now how come Angel always gets kidnapped?" And then I slapped him in the face, again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that guy? He took Angel!" Nudge said as we approached the two flocks.

"Yes." I sighed, tiredly.

"Are we going after him? We have to get Angel back! We have to!" She got down on her knees dramatically.

"We will, Nudge. Get up." I closed my eyes and folded my hands.

"Look, there's tracks!" Dylan announced, pointing to some gas leak tracks on the parking lot.

"Good job, Scooby-Doo!" I muttered under my breath and Fang laughed. "They're gas leak tracks. So, we're looking for a red convertible with a gas leak."

"We're not the FBI, we're not going to search every single red convertible for a gas leak." Maya informed me.

"Thank you, Maya. But here's what we're going to do. I want Maya, Nudge, Kate and Star to stay at the beach to see if Jack and Angel will end up back here. I want Ratchet, Holden, Dylan, Iggy and the Gasman to go after the red convertible. Fang and I-"

"Why does it have to be Fang and you? Oh, I get it. You and Fang aren't going to be doing much work, hm?" Maya said, really getting on my nerves.

"Shut up, Maya. We're the flock leaders and we'll be looking inside the pirate's ship. It might be dangerous." I explained.

"Dangerous? Or _cozy._" Maya taunted. I ignored her childish comments. I thought we'd gotten over the whole fighting stuff, but she was just starting it again.

"Dylan, my mom is asleep, the keys to her car are in her purse. Just go get the keys and follow the tracks. Everyone, let's go." The flocks split up into their assigned groups. Maya scowled at me as Fang and I walked towards the ship.

"Max, are you jealous of Maya?" Fang suddenly asked.

"What?' I turned towards him, blushing.

"You guys were sure at it today." He turned towards the ocean.

"We're about to get soaked." I said to myself. "I'm not jealous of-" Fang took off his shirt and I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What? I'm not ruining a perfectly good shirt swimming after a pirate." He said, smiling. He left his shirt on the beach. Me, astonished, just walked into the water.

"Anyways, no I'm not jealous of Maya." I told him as we walked to the ship. We boarded the ship which smelled like rum and blood. "We're going to search the ship and see if we find anything about this pirate." We walked through the ship, but it was pretty wiped clean. Finally, there was only one room left. The captain's cabin.

"Ready?" Fang said to me. I nodded and we opened the cabin's door. Inside, there was a desk and chair.

"This isn't much." I touched the desk. It was rather dusty. The cabin door closed and made me jump. Fang and I turned around.

"The door closed itself." Fang pulled on the knob but it was locked.

"Oh no. It's looked from the outside." I whispered. Fang came and stood next to me. He looked out the captain's cabin window.

"Oh shoot." He said pointing to the window. "There's a storm coming."

...

Maya, Nudge, Star, and Kate walked along the edge of the beach. Maya was in a bad mood because Max had taken Fang and Nudge was worried about Angel

"Do you think we'll find Angel? Oh, I'm so worried about her." Nudge asked,

"We'll find her." Maya told her.

"I love the beach. It's so pretty and there's so many hot guys!" Star said. Maya nodded and then looked at Kate.

"So, Kate, you got super strength. That's pretty cool." she said, making small talk.

"Yeah." Kate said, trying to put her hair behind her ear.

"So, you and Ratchet, eh?" Maya laughed. But Kate scowled.

"Ratchet and I have nothing between us. He's annoying and always wears those stupid shades." She said.

"Ooh, Kate and Ratchet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Star sang. Everyone laughed but Kate and Nudge.

"Shut up, Star, or I'll kick you into the next week." Kate hissed.

"If you could catch me." Star taunted.

"Alright you guys, stop screwing around." Maya laughed.

"So, Maya, what was that dispute between Max and you all about?" Kate asked, kicking a seashell.

"Fang-ang!" Star sang. "Maya likes Fang. But Max and Fang have a little history- or so I hear." Nudge looked at Maya who was blushing.

"I don't like-like him. He's okay." Maya said, trying to hide her blushing.

"Admit it, Maya." Star punched her playfully.

"Okay, okay, so he's cute." Maya said, feeling a bit mushy-gushy. Star squealed, and Nudge looked even more worried.

"You know, Max felt like a total nothing without Fang after he left." Nudge told Maya.

"What?" Maya hissed.

"Max, she felt like a nothing without Fang. She spent the longest time in a tree feeling sorry for herself. And when we met up again, she felt weird around Fang." Nudge looked at her bare feet. Maya scowled.

"Well, Max and Fang are history." Maya flipped her hair. "I'm way better than Max." Nudge sighed.

"Let's just find Angel, okay?"

"Okay! But you're the one who brought the whole Fang-Max thing up." Kate and Star looked at each other and shrugged.

...

"Well, this isn't too good. How are we going to get out before that storm reaches us?" I said, pacing around the small cabin.

"We could break down the door." Fang offered.

"It's pretty tough wood. Tough enough to hold back the all powerful Maximum Ride." I said, joking. Fang laughed.

"That's so cute. The way you act all sarcastic and stuff." Fang moved towards me and blocked me against the wall.

"That's just who I am." I whispered to him. He smiled. Thunder crashed and we backed off.

"The storm is coming soon. We don't have much time." Fang said and held onto the desk.

...

Angel sat in the passenger seat of the car. She didn't know what was going on. The pirate sitting next to her had turned on the radio and was rocking out to "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha.

"Where are you taking me?" Angel asked.

"Where ever I choose to go. I need rum." Jack said.

"Rum? Alcohol? Ew." Angel muttered and stared to her left. She watched the dark clouds roll in. She realized there was a storm coming.

_Max! There's a storm coming and the pirate is clueless. _She thought, though Max couldn't hear her.

"What is a Wal-Mart?" Jack asked Angel.

"A store." She answered.

"Do they sell rum?" He asked stopping.

"What's with you and rum? Life isn't all about rum." Angel said, going into one of her monologues. I won't bear you the whole long speech. But just know, it made no sense to Jack, therefore it was useless.

"I take that as a yes, mate." Jack took Angel out of the car and dragged her into the Wal-Mart. The wind was picking up and the clouds were getting darker. Angel feared for the flocks, that were still on the beach. She could feel the storm getting stronger. It was going to be bad.

...

"Yo, Dylan, dude, you're not seriously gonna drive, are you?" Ratchet asked as the guys got into Dr. M's car. "You're only like thirteen." Dylan looked at Ratchet.

"If Max could do it, than so can I." Dylan said, confidently.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not paying the fix bill for the car when you total it." Ratchet laughed and punched Dylan's shoulder. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, hold on people. This might get bumpy." Dylan started the car and ran right into another one. "Whoops."

"I'm not paying for that 'neither." Ratchet laughed like a maniac. Iggy laughed too.

"Even a blind man would drive better than that." Iggy smacked his knee.

"You all are so childish." Holden said.

"Well, you're the child!" Ratchet laughed. "You and the Gasifier." He said, referencing to Gazzy. The wind blew and made Dylan drive the car right into another one.

"Ratchet, would you like to drive?"

...

The storm had reached us now. The ship was rocking back and forth. We were in big trouble. I was holding onto Fang who was holding onto the desk.

"Crud." I whispered. Fang looked at me.

"What?"

"Well, for one, I gotta pee, and for two, the ship is moving."

**If you've liked the story so far, just tell me and I'll continue it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, here we come! **

Fang and I were huddled in the corner of the Captain's cabin. The ship rocked back and forth.

"If the storm gets any worse, this ship is going to sail away." I whispered.

"Agreed." Fang moaned, being smashed between me and the wall. And just to our luck, the storm got worse, and the ship starting sailing away.

"And things just got worse." I said and held onto the wall.

…...

As the girls walked along the beach, Nudge noticed the ship, out on the ocean, moving.

"Oh no! Look!" She pointed to the ocean. All the girls turned and stared. "Max must be in trouble!"

"Crap." Maya said. "That little jerk." Nudge whipped her head towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Max. She's a jerk. Taking Fang away, for her own selfish reasons." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Max would never do that."

"Sure as heck she would! Look, do you honestly think Max is stuck on that ship, not controlling it? Not eloping with Fang to some distant island where they can happily live their life?" Maya kicked some sand around.

"Max isn't like that! You don't know her! She would never!" Nudge was right in Maya's face. Kate and Star stared in amazement.

"I don't know her? She isn't like that? Look! Look at me! I'm a Max replica with a few modifications. I don't want to be Max and I say that I'm not, but look, there's no escaping it. I am Maximum Ride. A more superior Maximum Ride. I can do a bunch of things she can't." Nudge became furious.

"You are not Maximum Ride, and never will be!" Tears came to Nudge's eyes. She had to defend Max.

"You're right. I don't need to be her." Maya smacked Nudge across the face. "She's stupid." Nudge held her face in pain. Blood streamed down her cheek.

…...

Fang and I banged on the cabin door.

"Help us! Someone, please help us!" I cried.

"Max, they can't hear us. We're in the middle of the freaking ocean." Fang said, holding my shoulder.

"No!" I pushed his hand away. "We've got to try!" Fang took me into his arms.

"Max, Max, it's okay. Look, I'll figure this out. You're way too stressed right now. We'll get her back. I will get Angel back. I promise." Fang kissed my forehead. I felt… Weak. Like nothing I'd felt before. The past few months had been hard on all of us. I just wanted to die in Fang's arms right now.

…...

"I wonder what luck the girls are having." Iggy said as the boys drove.

"Not as much as we're having." Ratchet announced as they passed a Wal-Mart.

"What?" The Gasman said and Dylan looked at the Wal-Mart parking lot. Ratchet pointed to a red convertible.

"Ha ha! Ratchet, dude! Nice!" Dylan gave Ratchet a high five. They pulled into the parking lot and next to the convertible.

"Now, who's ready to kick some pirate buttocks?" Ratchet asked as they got out of the car.

"I'm ready." Dylan said putting on some sunglasses, trying to look cool. Suddenly, the wind blew really fast and there was gunshots.

"Get down!" Holden yelled as a bullet cuffed him in the shoulder.

…...

Jack guided Angel through the Wal-Mart.

"Excuse me, mate?" He said to a random woman who ran screaming. "Thanks for that help!" Jack yelled after her. He found one of the workers. "Excuse me, mate, but do you have rum?" He asked.

"Rum? No, sorry, this is a Wal-Mart. You should try a liquor store." The worker answered.

"Ah. Liquor store." Jack answered, mispronouncing 'liquor'. _Bang! Bang! _Thunder clapped and there was gunshots.

"Max!" Angel cried. She thought Max was the one firing the gun. She was wrong.

"Get down, mate. They're coming after us." Jack pushed Angel's head down.

"But it's Max!" Angel tried to put her head up but Jack pushed it back down.

"I thought I told your friends to stay away." Jack pulled out his gun. "I'll show those scum bags not to mess with Captain Jack." Angel tried to grab the gun from Jack.

"No!"

…...

"Max, hey, Max." Fang shook my shoulder.

"Hm?" I said, opening my eyes.

"Max, you fell asleep." Fang whispered.

"So, it was all a dream?" I asked him. He laughed lightly. We jolted to the right. "No, don't answer that." I said, leaning upwards. "How long was I out?" I leaned out of his arms.

"Ten minutes. You just leaned into me and fell asleep. I didn't know until you started snoring-"

"I don't snore!" I looked out the captain's window. "What did I miss?"

"We lost eyes on land. And the storm got worse." Fang moved behind me.

"Oh. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." I turned towards him.

"I'm sure the flocks are worried about us. They probably saw the ship sail away." Fang wrapped his hands around my waist. "They'll find us."

"By the time we're a sack of bones." I hissed.

"Enjoy this Max. It's the only time we've been alone since- awhile." He whispered onto my lips.

"Fang, I want to enjoy this. But- we're in the middle of a horrible storm and the middle of the ocean." I lay my head on Fang's chest. He kissed my forehead repeatedly.

"Enjoy it." He said. I heard water rushing. I looked up and saw water rushing into the cabin.

"This can't get any worse! Now we're going to drown!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to find a way out of here!" I cried.

"Um, okay." Fang let go of me and examined the water.

"Ugh!" I yelled and punched the cabin door. A hole appeared and more water entered. "That worked well."

"The ship is going underwater." Fang informed me.

"I know that. I'm going through the hole." I said and held my breath and ran into the door. BOOM!

"Max, are you okay?" Fang ran to me. I moaned. "The hole is too small to go through, you know?" He touched my head.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

"'We'll find a way."

...

Nudge cried in pain and wiped the blood off her cheek.

"Maya, that wasn't very nice." Kate said.

"Yeah! I thought we were over that!" Star informed Maya.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Kate helped wipe Nudge's cheek.

"I was just defending Max. I really think they're in trouble." Nudge said, in between tears.

"We should check it out." Star said. "And we'd better hurry, the storm is getting bad."

"Where could we find a boat?" Kate looked around. Maya was giving them the silent treatment.

"There's a rental place over there. Behind Dr. M." Nudge pointed.

"Great! I'll go get a boat and we'll motor our way to the pirate ship!" Star ran to the rental place. Kate looked at Nudge then Maya.

"Maya, you shouldn't have taken your anger out on Nudge. She was trying to defend her friend." Kate explained.

"She started it with the whole Max and Fang thing."

"Maya," Kate said as Star walked back.

"Alright, Kate, I need you and your super strength to carry the boat." She smiled.

"Okay. How'd you manage to pay for the boat?" Kate asked and pulled back her hair.

"I worked my charm." She winked and then walked back to the rental spot. Kate followed.

"Stop being so mean." Maya said to Nudge as soon as Kate and Star left. Nudge wiped her tears up.

"Stop it!" She yelled and the girls got into a fight.

...

My head hurt so bad. I was freezing in the water. I just wanted to get out.

"Let me punch again." I said.

"No, we'll drown even sooner if you do that." Fang grabbed my arm. He looked at the window. "Help me get this thing off." He hissed and pulled on the window.

"No point." I looked around the room. "The desk!" I whispered. "Help me push the desk into the door and we can swim out!" I announced.

"We'll drown-"

"Trust me." We pushed the desk into the door. The door busted open and water bursted in.

"Get out!" Fang yelled over the sound of raging waves. We belly-flopped into the waves and entered the deck of the ship.

"It flooded." I explained.

"We'll have to swim to shore!" Fang was overtaken by waves and suddenly, I couldn't see him anymore. Crap.

...

"What the (Insert cuss word here)!" Ratchet yelled. "Who's shooting at us?"

"The pirate?" Dylan offered.

"Doubt it." Holden whispered. "The pirate is over there." Holden pointed behind some cashier counters.

"How do you know?" Iggy asked.

"How 'bout the fact the guy is wearing jacked up clothes and holding a child hostage." Ratchet answered before Holden could.

"I'm blind, remember?" Iggy punched what he thought was Ratchet's shoulder.

"Right, right, my bad dude."

"Yes, you're bad." Iggy hissed.

"Angel!" The Gasman yelled.

"Shhh, kid." Ratchet hissed.

"But she's my sister!" Suddenly a gun cocked at Gazzy's head.

"Well, well, well, friends of Captain Jack, hm?" A women asked. She had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. "Well, I'll just have to kill you all!"

...

I searched the waves for any sign of Fang.

"Fang? Fang?" I called out to the waves. A coughing head poked up from the waves.

"Max, over here!" Fang called. I swam over to him.

"Fang, you're okay!" I kissed him on the lips. We backed off and he smiled.

"That was quite-" Fang screamed.

"What? What is it?" He started sinking into the water. "No! Fang!" I suddenly realized why he was screaming. Something wrapped around my leg and sucked me under.

...

Jack hid Angel behind a cashier counter.

"Hide little mate." Jack smiled.

"Those are my friends." Angel pointed at the boys.

"Oh my." Jack said as a blonde woman took a gun to the Gasman's head.

"Who is she?"

"An old pirate friend of mine. She kills for fun. So, you're winged friend may not last long."

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The water was cool and clear. I could see right through it- Right to where Fang

was struggling underneath me.

"Fang!" I mouthed to him. Bubbles exited my mouth, but no sound. "Fang!" I tried

again and this time, a squeal came out. He turned to me and frowned.

"What?" He mouthed. I pointed to his ankle, where a thin green object was

wrapped around it. His eyes followed my finger and he nodded. His left hand

reached out to me and his right pointed to the sandy floor below him. There. On

the floor lay what looked like a giant venus fly trap with two beady eyes

staring me down. I shivered looking at it.

"Mutation?" I squealed. The Venus Fly beast reacted to my sound by yanking me

down to Fang's level. He laughed to the best of his ability. Strangely, in the

water, I could breathe perfectly fine. So I was able to laugh when the Venus Fly

Beast shot a turquoise liquid at Fang. Then it shot it at me- which wasn't so

funny. The liquid stuff turned to goo that wrapped around my ankles. I looked

over at Fang who was flailing about. The goo was rising from his ankles,

stretching towards his hips. If it continued this, the goo would reach our

mouths and suffocate us in a matter of minutes. Just my day, wasn't it?

...

"Would you put the gun down, sweetheart? It's a guys' weapon and someone could

get hurt." Ratchet told the Blonde girl. She turned to him and pulled out

another gun to face him.

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"You heard me, Sweets. Put the guns down before someone get's hurt."

"Before someone like you, get's hurt?" She cocked the gun. "I don't take orders

from boys who look under the age of- well, dead. And we all know the dead can't

talk, much the less give orders." She smiled and on her teeth was a dirty pair

of blue braces.

"How old are you? Say, eleven?" Ratchet laughed. The blonde was silent. "You

have braces, so you're young."

"Doesn't mean that." Blonde said angrily.

"What's your name? Precilla? Gertrude? Elizabeth?" Ratchet was making her

extrememly angry.

"Stop with the questions." Blonde said and put the end of the gun on Ratchet's

forehead.

"Sarah," Jack said, standing up. Ratchet started laughing.

"That's a pirate name? Sounds more like a princess name!"

"I'm going to kill you now." Sarah hissed.

...…..…...

The goo rised, higher and higher. Soon my hands were unmovable. Fang squirmed

from next to me for about ten miutes than stopped.

"No way out," He squealed.

"We have to find a way." I said, suddenly realizing that I could talk in the

water.

"How did you-" Fang said, talking. I shrugged. What kind of water was this?

Breathable and able to talk in... Well, nothing surprised me anymore.

"How thick is the goo?" I asked.

"I can't get out. Max, listen, there's something I want you to know before we

go." Fang started.

"No. Don't say freaking anything. I don't want to hear those mushey-gushey last

word crap." Fang managed a smile.

"That's not exactly it..." Fang said in a weird tone.

"What do you mean that's not exactly it? Girls usually want to hear that 'I love

you so much' crap right before they die!" I hissed.

"Max, I do love you so much, but there's something on my mind that I need to get

out." I scowled.

"Well speak up. I'm dying really fast here."

"Max, you've given me so much over the years. I appreciate that, truely. And

what we had was magical. Like in a fairy tale... You, the poor peasant that me,

the prince, falls in love with and we live a happy ever after life."

"Yes. If princes were dark and emo." I laughed to myself.

"Listen, I feel really bad about this but... I've been cheating on you with that

emo Victorious chick."

...

Jack stood up from behind the cashiers' counter to face Sarah.

"Don't kill the boy," He started. "I know he has a smart mouth, but it's me you

want."

"Jack Sparrow. How nice for you to join us." Sarah smiled an evil smile.

"Isn't it? I'm always a party starter!" Jack started rambling.

"Shut up." She slapped him across the face.

"I probably deserved that." Jack laughed.

"Why shouldn't I kill your little freak friends?" Sarah took the gun off the

Gasman and pointed it at Jack.

"Because, mate, I just kidnapped little blonde over there and they're just after

her." Jack held the other end of Sarah's gun. "And because, you've found me. And

I'm the one you want." Jack said seriously, which was hard for him.

"I'm actually not here for you." Sarah annonuced. "I'm here for some rum."

"Really? You too?" Jack laughed.

"But, I found you, which was hard work. So, I'll just take you too." Sarah

grabbed both of his hands. She stuck the gun that was at Ratchet's head, in her

belt and moved the other gun to face the back of Jack's head.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Jack pleadded.

"No. Now tell your freak friends to leave and to never speak of this again."

...…..…...

The Venus Fly Beast's hold on us let go. The turquoise goo stayed on us on the

way up to the water's surface. We floated at the top of the water, the goo

stopped rising.

"What?" I hissed at Fang. Fang laughed nervously.

"Now I kind of wish that thing had killed us." He muttered. I hit Fang with my

head.

"What do you mean you've been cheating on me?" I floated towards him.

"See, we just broke up a few hours ago, right after we kissed. She was

attractive to me. You know, mean attitude, nice clothing sense, all that great

stuff."

"That hurts. Really badly." I hissed at him. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Well, see, Max," He got closer to me. "You can't break up with me."

"Why not-" Fang planted his lips on me and we stayed there for awhile. When we

parted, I gasped for air.

"Because you can't resist me. You want me- you need me. Remember, you love me

this much!" He smiled.

"You're seriously a *******." I laughed.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" He pushed.

...…..…...

Nudge collapsed on the sand. Blood streamed from her nose and mouth. Bruises

covered her entire body. Star and Kate ran to her, the boat in hand.

"Nudge!" Kate called. She fell to her knees and examined Nudge.

"Maya, what the heck is this?" Star lectured.

"That little brat." Maya yelled. Sirens went off in the distance.

"The cops are coming!" Star exclaimed as two police man ran towards the girls.

"What do we do? Oh, we're in so much trouble."

Please R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

I knew Fang was right. I loved him and there was no way to escape it. He cheated on me- and I didn't care. But then Dylan came to mind. Why? He's annoying, selfish, stupid and whiney.

"Max?" The sound of Fang's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Oh, hi." I said, pulling my wet hair behind my ears.

"So, am I right?" Fang was serious now. His eyes directly on mine.

"Well," I started, trying to think of words to say to him. He sighed over dramatically.

"It's him, isn't it?" Fang turned away from me.

"Fang, look," I couldn't say anything to him. I couldn't lie. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Max, I understand. It was like me with Maya."

"You with Maya?" I forgot to tread water, and started sinking into the water. I was under for a second than popped back up. "Fang, could you listen, just for a second?"

"Max. I understand what's going on. Ever since Dylan came and I left, we started fighting and something happened between you and him."

"And you and her." I whispered.

"So. What's done is done. Max, once we go back to shore, I'm taking my flock and leaving. It's clear that we can't get along for a minute and we both love other people on the sides."

"Love?" I was furious now. I was not in love with Dylan and it's horrible to think Fang was ever in love with Maya.

" Max," Fang got closer to me. "Goodbye." He kissed me and I realized how much I'd miss that. After he let go of me, I pulled him back. If this was the last time seeing him, I wanted to make it memorable.

…...

Ratchet stood to face Sarah.

"You're going to tell us to forget about this?" He taunted. Jack raised his hand to his head and sighed.

"Oh my." He whispered.

Sarah stared, puzzled at Ratchet's words. "Uh, yeah." She held the gun to Ratchet's head. "And if you want to make it easier, I'll just kill you all, like my original idea." The other boys and Angel stood, unmoving, like statues. They were too scared to save their friend's life. Jack had done all he could for them. He decided it was not worth risking his own life.

…...

We flew back to shore. Not talking, not anything. I kept telling myself that I didn't care if Fang left me again. It'd happen before, it was bound to happen again.

"I'll go find Maya and the girls." Fang said, landing softly on the wet sand. I didn't pick a fight with him. I only nodded and flew off to see where the boys had gone.

I found my mother's car parked at a nearby store. Along with it was the red convertible. The boys had found Captain Crazy Jack. I went towards the doors, but something felt off.

It's Dangerous. The voice startled me. I hadn't heard from it in an awfully long time.

Thanks for the obvious. What's the deal? I hid up close to the brick building, peeking around the corner, staring inside the dark building. Rain dripped from my hair to my clothes, soaking them.

Pirate is in there. I sighed loudly.

"Well no freaking duh! I see a shiny red convertible that belongs to him!" I yelled to myself, making me look more crazy than I was.

_Be careful._ The voice sounded sincere.

_I've always been careful._

Until now. Without thinking, I broke the glass door and stepping into the cold, dark building, came face to face with a blonde pirate-looking girl.

"Great, more pirates."

…...

Angel stood behind the counter, Iggy, Dylan, the Gasman, and Holden were behind her.

"Max!" She called out. Max turned, staring Sarah in the eyes.

"I've had just about enough of you pirates." Max kicked the gun from Sarah's hands.

"And I've had enough with stupid, bratty kids who think they are superior." Sarah snapped back. Max decided to teach her a lesson.

"We think we're superior? No, we know we are." Max grabbed Sarah and flew out the door and to the stormy clouds.

"Holy freaking cow! How are you…?" Sarah stammered. Max flew towards the beach, over the water and then stopped.

"Hope you can swim, pirate." Max let go of her arm. Sarah fell, plunging to the water. "One problem solved." Max turned to go back to the boys and Angel.

…...

The girls ran away from where Nudge and Maya had fought. They all ran into Fang, who was drenched.

"Oh," Nudge stared at him. His eyes in a scowl. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Hi, Fang." Maya smiled a twisted smile and waved.

"Maya," Fang turned back to Nudge. "What happened?"

"Funny story," Maya laughed, nervously.

"Actually not so funny. Maya started a fight with Nudge." Kate intervened. Fang whipped his head towards Maya.

"Why?" Fang touched Nudge's shoulder. Maya stormed off. And right to where the police were.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long! Here's chapter 7!

I watched as the blonde pirate plunge into the deep blue ocean. I saw no more sign of her, as I flew off to where I'd left the boys.

"Max," Dylan started.

"That was freaking awesome!" The Gasman cried.

"Thank you." I said, taking a bow. I turned to examine the boys and Angel. Then I noticed Jack, just standing there, silently. "You're welcome." I hissed at him.

"What?" He acted all confused.

"The least I deserve is a thank-you."

"What did you do that I couldn't do myself?" Jack asked.

"Um… Fly… Drop a pirate into the ocean…. Run a flock… Do I need to say any more?" I pushed towards him. He glared at me.

"Look, mate. I would thank you but I could of handled her, myself."

"No, you look, mate, I helped you."

_Max, it's not worth fighting for. _The voice interrupted me.

_Shut up you worthless piece of crap! _

"Well, mate, that's not how pirates roll. So, screw you, and I'll go back to my ship." Jack was in his usual pirate-y weird way.

"Who was she?" I pointed to the store's doors.

"An old pirate mate."

"She wasn't in the movies…" I heard Iggy say.

"Oh, but she wasn't! That's correct, little blind boy." Jack started moving around with his hands above his shoulders. Iggy scowled, though he couldn't see jack.

"Movies?" I mouthed to Dylan. He shrugged.

"Would you like to hear the story of Sarah and I?" Jack smiled his dirty, yellow-toothed smile.

"I'll wait for the motion picture." I said.

…

Fang stared at Maya. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows in a scowl. Maya, Star, Kate, Nudge and Fang were sitting in a jail cell.

"Thanks a lot." Fang muttered through his clenched teeth.

"Fang-"

"No, really, thanks a lot." Fang turned to Nudge. "You okay?" He squeezed her hand.

"Where's Max?" She asked.

"Max, she, uh, went to find the guys." Fang stared at his shoes. He didn't want to talk about Max. The all-powerful Max. The one everyone wanted. And who was Fang? Well, a no one compared to Max.

"Oh. I'm sorry this happened." Nudge sniffled.

"The police thought of it as a misunderstanding. They don't know what really happened."

"We ended up in prison!" Star yelped.

"A temporary jail cell, idiot!" Kate yelled back.

"Girls!" Fang barked, his throat burning. The girls stopped. "Fighting won't get us out of this mess. No flippin' duh!"

"Fang." Maya stared at Fang. Her eyes pleading for forgiveness that Fang would not give. "I'm truly sorry. I really am, it's just-"

"Maya, I've been with Nudge since she was just a baby. She's my friend, and just because your jealous of Max doesn't give you the right to hurt her."

"Who told you I was jealous of Max?"

"Isn't it obvious? Seriously. You like Fang, admit it." Star butted in.

"Star-" Maya blushed and looked down.

"I know." Fang whispered. Maya looked up at him and tears wet her eyes.

"What?"

"I know you like me. And it's obvious I have something for you." Now Fang was the one blushing and looking away.

"Really? So, Max is out of the picture?" Maya got excited and stood up.

"No." Fang hissed. "I love Max."

"But... Like a sister?"

"No. I love her-love her. We used to go out when the flock was asleep. We went to Vegas once, when Angel got all psychotic. We went to a casino. Got kicked out once they found out we were underage." Fang smiled at the thoughts. "Then Dylan was just there being all... Perfect. He got under Max's skin like I used to. Then- I swear when I left, something happened between them."

"I'm so sorry." Star muttered and Kate punched her.

"What happened for Angel to get all psychotic and make you leave?" Kate wondered. "

She told me I'd die, and sure enough, I did." Fang rubbed his hands together.

"But how are you-"

"Max saved me." Fang smiled and a image of Max popped into his head. Max when she was smiling, after they had kissed once. Then he thought of when he left her right after she saved him.

"So, you love me or not?" Maya was furious by all the talk of glorious Max.

"I don't know." Fang looked at Nudge. She stared back.

"I had no idea-" She started.

"That I loved Maximum Ride that much? That I fell for her clone? I'd never told anyone but Max. She stormed off. Like a girly girl after a break up."

"She was all sad for awhile, once you left. She sat in a tree, sulking." Nudge pulled her hair nervously.

"I can only imagine." Fang smiled. "So, whose ready to break out of jail?" Fang's tone changed to playful. He stood and looked out the window. "Up and at 'em." ...…...…...…...

"We need to leave, before they call the freaking cops." I told the boys, Angel and Jack.

"It's too late now!" Called out a voice. A employee came out from behind a check out counter. "The cops are on their way! They said they just wrangled up another group of troublemakers and now they're coming for you."

"Another group of troublemakers?"

"Yeah, some girls and a guy fighting on the beach."

"Crap. I knew I should have handled the girls. Fang is too flippin' careless." I hissed aimlessly. "Look, Ms., you don't need to call the police. They don't need to be involved with this." I instructed the employee.

"Yeah, listen to the girl, no police or whatever you called them." Jack stepped behind me. "You can just give us the rum and we'll be on our merry way." He smiled.

"Get back, moron!" I shouted in his face.

"Your breath smells like-" He started.

"Your's is way freaking worse. Heard of a mint? Now get back!" Suddenly, my hands were grabbed into handcuffs. The police was here. They grabbed us and took us to the police station.

"You want to be with your little friends? Of course." An officer muttered as we walked through a hallway.

"Oh, thanks. Can I get a plate of chicken and some garlic mashed potatoes also? Or is that too much to ask? A burger and fries will do nicely then." I hissed, being thrown into the cell holding the girls and Fang.

"Stay! Until we get a hold of your parents!" Officer yelled and left.

"Hello everyone," I said sarcastically, and wrung my rain-wet hair out.

"Hello, Max." Maya stood to face me. Her eyes looked as if she wanted to kill and she held up a fist, as if to punch.

"I don't understand this." I turned to Fang, who was leaning against the stone wall. "Oh, did you put her up to this? To easily get rid of me, so you would have no guilt in loving a clone?"

"You said yourself Max, that we are very different. We aren't the same. It was one of your glorious monologues that got those scientists thinking." Maya threw a punch at me. I grabbed her wrist.

"I've had enough of your freaking sarcasm. It's stupid." I round-kicked her in the head. She threw me down. We fought for about ten minutes. Lighting and thunder crashed making the fight even more dramatic. I kept looking at Fang for help. For him to stop us. But he just sat there, watching us, like it was a TV show. I was so focused on him, that I didn't notice Maya fling me into a stone wall, where I hit my head and fell to the floor. The last thing I remember was seeing a blood puddle flow from under me before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Max lay in a hospital bed. The pillow underneath her, drenched in fresh and dry

blood. She had her hands cupped on top of her stomach, that was slowly rising

and falling. Two IVs were next to the bed, connected to her arm. Dylan stood at

one side of the bed, holding onto her wrist, singing.

"Dylan, you can shut up now." Fang said after three whole minutes of singing.

"I'm trying to make her feel well. So she'll wake up." Dylan answered calmly.

"She won't wake up to that!" Fang hissed.

"Boys, your fighting won't wake her up. Just let her be. She'll wake up when

she's ready." Dr. Martinez whispered. She had heard about the accident from the

police who called her.

"She'll be okay?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Max is strong." Dr. M walked over to Jack, who sat in a chair in the

corner of the room. "So, you are Jack Sparrow?"

"There should be a captain in there," Jack mumbled then went back to humming a

song.

"What are you singing, Jack?" Dr. M said as calmly as she could. She wasn't

going to yell at Jack about the incident, she thought he'd caused.

"It's a pirate tune. Yo-ho-Yo-Ho a pirate's life for me." Jack laughed. "It

brings back when Elizabeth, Will and I used to sail together. When Elizabeth

used to smack me around for liking her and how Will would get so irritated with

me."

"Ah."

"It was the good times on the sea. When I had the pearl in my hands and I had my

own theme song." Jack twisted his braided beard.

"What happened with Max?" Dr. M suddenly asked.

"Well, I didn't get the whole exchange with the goth and Max, so ask him." Jack

pointed a dirty finger at Fang.

"Fang?" Dr. M stood to walk to Fang, who was watching the storm outside. "Can

you tell me what happened?"

"Maya and Max were fighting over me." Fang flipped his hair like Justin Bieber.

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Okay. Well, let's all go downstairs and eat something at the hospital

cafeteria. We all must be hungry." Dr. M led everyone downstairs, minus Fang who

stayed back with Max, unnoticed.

"Max, will you wake up?" Fang whispered, hovering over her. She didn't move.

"Maybe I made a mistake about telling you I'd take my flock and leave. Maybe you

need me to stay. You looked at me so many times during that fight. You looked

helpless, hopeless and honestly, un-max-like. What happened to the fearless,

fierce girl I once knew? Did she go away and get replaced by a girly fighter?

Did I replace that girl by mistakenly falling for her? What if I want her back?

Is there a way to save her now? I've talked so much lately. It hurts. You

usually do all the talking. You were a great leader. Come back, Max. Come

back." Fang leaned to her lips and kissed her for a long time. When he

retreated, her leg moved and she began to breathe more quickly. Soon, her eyes

were open.

...…...…...…...

I opened my eyes to find Fang looking over me. His lips barely away from mine.

We were the only ones in a white hospital room.

"That true love's kiss crap really does work." Fang smiled. But I did not smile

back.

"Back up, Romeo." I pushed him away. His smile disappeared.

"Did I do it wrong or something?" Fang hissed.

"Well, when you tell someone you love them and someone else, you can't expect

one kiss to magically work." I sat up all too quickly.

"Max, take it easy."

"Why am I here?"

"You hit your head. I'm sorry. It was my fault, really. I couldn't help you. I

felt... Paralyzed. I think I'll stay with you from now on."

"What about your group of misfits? And the pirate? I can't get rid of him." I

lay back down.

"I don't know. But Max, I want you now."

"You just now realized, idiot?" I hit his cheek.

"I'll never leave you again."

"Do you seriously mean it? 'Cause if you don't, the door is right there." I

pointed at the room's door.

"I mean it." Fang kissed me.

"I will kick your skinny, pale white ass into the middle of next week if you

lied to me." I said, serious. Fang smiled.

"I'm sure you would."

"Get out now." I hissed.

...…...…...…...

The flocks and Dr. M sat around three tables with plates of food stacked on

them.

"Hospital food is pretty good," Holden started.

"Just now realized that, squirt?" Ratchet took Holden in a neck hold.

"Hey, you two." Kate hissed while laughing. Star threw some food at them.

"No, not here." Dr. M said, smiling.

"They have no rum." Jack sat next to Dr. M.

"It's a hospital not a liquor store, Jack." Dr. M drank some milk. "Try this."

She handed the carton to Jack. After tasting it, he spit it out all over Iggy.

"What the heck was that?" Iggy said, wiping his face. The whole gang started

laughing.

"Pirate spit!" The Gasman laughed.

"I'm sorry, mate." Jack laughed.

"That's appealing." Nudge wrinkled her nose.

"It's appalling, Nudge." Fang said, walking to the table. They all turned to

face him.

"Where were you, Fang?" Angel asked.

"Making kissy-kissies with Max?" Iggy asked.

"Well, not exactly. Maybe two." Fang smiled and searched for a seat at the

table. Maya had saved him a seat but he was avoiding her.

"Here, mate." Jack scooted over. "You can sit here."

"Thanks."

"Don't drink milk." Jack warned him. Fang got confused.

"Okay?"

While the flocks were eating, a huge crash went off and part of the hospital

blew apart. A small shape of an animal bounced in.

"A monkey?" Angel asked, examining the animal.

"Not just any monkey." Jack started. "Jack the monkey." Jack stood to face the

monkey.

"No, Jack, you have it wrong. This here, is me new monkey. I named his Davy."

Said an all too familiar voice that Jack knew.

"Barbossa." Jack smiled.

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your comments! I really enjoy reading them! Please continue! **

There was a crash downstairs that shook the room. I would have gotten up to investigate, but I had an IV running down my arm. What could have happened? Was the flock in danger?

"Hello Max." A doctor walked in. She wore a white lab coat and had platinum blonde hair.

"Sup. What happened downstairs?" I sat up in the hospital bed.

"Downstairs? I'm not sure." She replied and pulled the IV from my arm. I flinched.

"I'm hungry. Can I go downstairs to the café?" I asked, and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

"Sure. But come back right away after you are finished." The doctor picked up my file, that was next to the bed. I had a file?

"Thank you." I mumbled, and walked out of the room. Doctors and nurses scurried around the hallway.

"Something blew up downstairs! Prepare for a bunch of patients!" A male doctor yelled, running through the hallway.

I ran to the stairs and ran downstairs to the café. It was smoky with debris and glass flying through the air. I saw my flock, mom and Jack standing near a table cluttered with food. I had the bad feeling that the explosion had something to do with them.

"Gazzy, Iggy, what did you blow up this time?" I hissed, walking towards them.

"It wasn't us this time, Max!" The Gasman said. I looked straight towards Jack.

"Okay, _Jack, _what did you blow up this time?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" He picked up a milk carton and took a sip. Then he spit it out, all over Dylan. I covered up a laugh. "Stupid milk."

"Jack had nothing to do with this, mate." A voice said behind me.

_Watch out! _The voice told me. I turned to whoever was talking. A chubby, bearded pirate stood there with a monkey on his shoulder.

"You from the pirate circus?" I asked. The pirate limped toward me and smiled a gold toothed smile.

"Jack, this a friend of your's?" The pirate asked.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Sure. You could say we're friends. And who are you?" I stepped up to the pirate.

"The name's Barbossa. And your's is?"

"Captain Max is my name." I said, seriously.

"That's not funny, Max." Jack hissed from behind me.

"So, why you here, Barbossa?" I leaned against the table behind me.

"I'm here to gather up a team to find some lost treasure, Jack. And I saw your ship, sinking in the ocean. Figured I come find you." Barbossa pulled up a chair at the table. His monkey started eating the food.

"Treasure you say?" Jack smiled and sat next to Barbossa.

"Yes. And maybe we can use some of your friends here."

"I don't follow stranger orders, Barbossa." I hissed at him.

"Excuse me? Max?" A nurse slowly approached us. "Dr. Kae is asking that you come immediately."

"She told me I could eat first. Why…" While I was focused on the nurse, I head a gun click behind me. I turned around and saw three nurses holding guns up to us.

"Come with us now, Maximum Ride." The nurse said, sterner. I stood, and so did Barbossa and Jack.

…...

The armed nurses led us down a long hallway. It was underneath the hospital, in a basement. Fang's hand brushed against mine. So did Dylan's. I hissed at him.

"Where are you taking us, mate?" Barbossa asked, from behind me.

"We're taking you somewhere special." The nurse in front of us answered.

"Lemme guess, you're taking us to…. The School?" I asked. The nurse in front of us turned and smiled a wicked smile.

"Wait, what's the School? I can't go anywhere with kids and learning and what not. It gives me a headache." Jack complained.

"It's an institute where they experiment on people. They experimented on us. That's how we have wings." Fang answered.

"They have wings?" Barbossa choked. Davy the monkey chirped… or whatever you call the noise that monkeys make. None of us gave him an answer.

"I don't have wings." Star trilled, happy as ever. "Neither does Kate… Ratchet… Holden…"

"I don't either." Jack said.

"Who is this?" The nurse stopped and pointed to Jack.

"That's Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected. "I'm a most famous pirate."

"Not so famous." Barbossa whispered.

"He isn't an experiment. There's no need to take him along with us." I informed the nurses.

"I had strict orders to take everyone who was with you." The nurse explained.

"Where'd your mom go?" Nudge asked me. I looked around and did not see her.

"Hopefully, she got away." I whispered to her.

"Who gave you these orders?" Maya asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Who are you?" I joined in.

"The name is Amisha." The nurse said.

"Like Amnesia?" Gazzy asked.

"No." I told him. "The School is no where near here, where are we going?"

"Shut up!" Amisha yelled. "We are going to walk in silence until we get to our destination."

We kept walking for what seemed like hours. The only place we walked was the hallway, which seemed never ending. Until now. We walked through a door that led into the burning sun. Air planes filled the meadow where we were standing. A giant crate sat next to a big plane.

"Everyone, gather into the crate!" Amisha yelled. If all of us were to get into that crate at once, we would suffocate by the time we got to our destination.

**Please R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

We tried to fight the nurses who pushed us into the not-so-big crate. Once we were all crammed inside, they locked us up. We were lifted into the air and put onto what sounded like a long metal sheet.

"Well, this is cozy." Fang said sarcastically.

"A little bit _too _cozy." I hissed and felt Fang's hand slip into mine. Shivers went down my spine. It was dark in here, and starting to overheat.

"Well, Captain Max, what are we going to do?" Dylan snickered from the other side of me. I hit him, but I have no idea where. He cried in pain. Ha-ha.

"Anyone have anything sharp to break this wood crate with?" I asked, not minding the crying Dylan.

"We could use Jack's or Barbossa's gold teeth?" Star offered. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"You want them to _bite _us out of the crate?" I felt my head. Why was Fang's flock so stupid?

_Max, it isn't that bad of an idea. _The voice chirped. _Think about it._

_I'm thinking. Nothing! _I thought back. Wait! Barbossa's monkey! He could bite us out of the cage!

"Barbossa, get your monkey to bite us out of the cage. It's wooden. It'll work." I said into the darkness.

"Mate, only I can give the orders to me monkey." Barbossa answered.

"Then tell _me monkey _to bite us out of here!" I hissed. I saw a hand come out of the darkness and tap the wood. Then I heard the chirping-like-noises from the monkey.

"Man, I feel like I am in blind in here!" Ratchet complained.

"Well at least you're not." Iggy hissed. I sniffled a laugh.

"Is your monkey almost done?" Fang asked, impatiently.

"Yes. The goth boy has a point, I've got to pee, is that monkey done?" Jack asked. He had been quiet this entire time.

"You'll owe me, you know." Barbossa laughed as the crate door opened.

I shielded my eyes, expecting to be blinded by sunlight, but instead there was just darkness. Other crates were stacked all around us.

"Everyone out." I called out, pushing the others ahead of me.

"Max," Fang helped me out and then pointed to the other crates. "Do you think there are… people in them?"

"There's only one way to find out." I mumbled and walked over to the crate directly in front of us.

_Max… I wouldn't do that if I were you. _The voice scared me and I tripped onto the box. Dylan ran over to my side, ready to help me up.

"I can get up myself, moron." I hissed and got up.

_And why oh wise voice shall I not open that crate? Was Fang right? Are there people in there? _

Since the voice didn't answer, I decided to find out what was in the box myself. I found latches on the front of the box that I soon unlocked. As I got ready to pull the side of the box open, it fell open and five bodies fell out. Someone screamed, probably Star, and I heard a thud.

"What the-" I turned around and saw Star laying on the floor, unconscious. I frowned, rolled my eyes, then turned back to the bodies. As I removed one from my foot, where it'd fallen, my stomach churned. The bodies were almost just bones. The people were so skinny, their hair had fallen out, and I couldn't tell which gender they were.

_Told you. _

_Shut up, voice. _

"How long ago do you think they died?" Kate asked. She was at my side along with Fang and Maya.

"By the looks of it, it was recent." Maya answered.

"Look at them Maya. They are just a little skin and mostly bones. They had to have been starved. That can't just happen in one day. I'm saying, they starved then some sort of poisonous gas got to them."

"Max," The Gasman's voice trembled.

"What is it?" I turned, cautiously.

"What's that poisonous gas that you can't smell or see that kills you instantly?" He got closer to us. I thought for a moment. Jeb told us about that gas a long time ago… what was it? Peroxide? No…. Dioxide? No…

_Monoxide. _

"Monoxide!" I screamed at the same time the voice said it. Everyone starting worrying and complaining.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die." Said Jack from the corner of the room. Was this a plane?

"Shut up, Jack. We're not going to freaking die. Not today." I piled the dead bodies back into their crate and then starting touching the metal walls of the plane. "Help me see if there is a way out."

**Please R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long! Here's Chapter 11! **

We bang on the walls of the airplane, trying to get out. Star was still out cold on the floor. A few times I kicked her to make sure she was alive.

"Anyone find a way to get out?" I ask everyone. All of them say no.

"Does anyone have any devices to help us get out?" Fang asks. "Knives… Guns….."

"I have a gun!" Jack answers.

"Who gave that moron a gun?" I hiss. Jack takes the gun from his pocket and swings it around.

"Give me that." I hiss at him and snatch the gun from his hand. "Why didn't you tell me you had this, earlier?"

"It never crossed my mind." Jack walked off to sit on a crate.

"He's very helpful." Fang said sarcastically. I noticed that Fang, Jack and I had been the only ones talking. Why was everyone else so quiet? I turn around and see that everyone else had collapsed on the ground. Their eyes closed.

"Crap!" I shout and start shooting at the plane's walls. The bullets bounced around. "Why won't it go through?"

"'Cause, it's metal." Fang answered weakly. I turn to see him sloutched over on the floor.

"Stay with me." I tell him and lean down to take his hand. "If you don't, then I might do something stupid. Like shoot Jack."

"Wouldn't that make your day?" Fang laughed.

"Hey, how are we gonna get out?" Jack complains. He bangs his head against the wall.

_Max. Check the crates. _

_There's dead bodies, voice. I already know. _

_No. Check the crates, Max._

"Alright. Here's the deal. The voice wants us to search trhough the crates."

"With the dead bodies?" Jack asks.

_There's something more, Max. _

"There's something more, Jack. Let's just look and see." I started opening the crates and searching. All I found was dead bodies.

"Bodies… Bodies….. Oh look! More bodies….." Jack searched through the crates too. Fang crawled around opening them.

"Max…." He whispered as he fell to the floor.

"Fang!" I ran over to him and picked him up. "What is it?" His shakey hand raised and pointed to a box. Then he closed his eyes and groaned.

"He's out?" Jack asked. I did not answer him. I was too memsmorized by what was in the crate.

_Told Ya. _

_Get outta here. Voice!_

"Holy. Crap." I reached into the box and pulled out as a machine that was the size of myself. It had a handle.

"A handheld cannon!" Jack yelled.

"Let me see here….." I pointed it at the side of the plane. I was extremely tired now. I could barely move. It was the monoxide. I pulled the trigger and BAM! The side of the plane exploaded and I was thrown back into the opposite wall. I heard a bunch of cracks, my bones, and then the cannon fell to the floor.

_You did it, Max. Good job._

_Shut up…._

"Max! Great job!" Chimed Jack. My eyes flutered closed.

"Thanks….." Was the last thing I said. I can't remember much of what happened. All I know is that someone clonked Jack on the head with a crowbar. My body was dragged to the egde of the plane and kicked off. I remember falling through the sky. I was going to die. Wait- No. I have wings. I tried to unfold them- to flap them- to fly. It was no use. I was too disoriented from the monoxide that I just fell. Fell fast to the ground. But I don't remember landing…. No….. I was falling in an everlasting hole.

_Goodbye Max. _

No….. I can't die…. I can't leave….. I'm not ready….. Help….. Someone help…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... I haven't written this for awhile... SORRY! Enjoy this chapter! (It's amazing how far this story has gotten... Thanks for all your comments and everything! I never imagined anyone reading this...)**

I wake up, strapped to a bed. The sickening smell of the School swarms the room and makes my stomach churn. I attempt at flailing around but find that I cannot move. At that moment I realize what had happened before I blacked out. I was falling, everyone else was out from the monoxide and Jack got hit in the head by a crowbar, god bless whoever did that. I knew that I was going to hit the ground, and most likely die, but who stopped it? Who prevented me from dying? I look from left to right, searching to see if anyone was around me.

"Stop moving." Someone says. I see a young girl approach me. She had long black hair over her shoulders and is wearing a white lab coat.

"Whitecoat." I hiss.

"Make this easy for me and shut up, okay?" She says and pulls out a needle. Dang. I hate needles.

_She's not going to hurt you, Max. _The voice chimes in.

_She's got a needle and a white lab coat, that's reassuring, Voice. _

"So, uh, who are you?" I ask the girl. She glares at me and continues to pour a liquid into the needle. "Not much of a talker, eh?"

"Is that your annoying friend over there?" She says, ignoring my question. She removes a strap from over my throat so I can see to who she's pointing to. Of course, it's Jack.

"So, you met Jack, huh?" I smile.

"There should be a captain in there." Jack mumbles emotionlessly.

"Yeah, I got that." The girl answers him. I chuckle again.

"So, who are you again?" I ask her, as she injects me with the needle and I flinch.

"Just call me your Savior." She tells me. "You broke a bunch of bones in your wings and your back. I fixed them all by placing some special glue in the cracks until they can heal. Which I imagine is fast, looking at your complexion. You can thank me once your out of here."

"I'm in the school, and you're gonna let me go?" I say, not believing my ears.

"I've seen what happens around here. No one should have to deal with mutations." Savior answers.

"Where's the other members of the flock?"

"Well, I dumped them off in the forest and left a sticky-note telling them to stay there until you could come back."

"A sticky note? How lame..." Jack says.

"And why is he here?" I ask, already annoyed by him.

"He insisted that I take a look at his crowbar wound. So, I let him follow me into here."

"Is he okay?"

"Well... The crowbar had no effect on him, but him being fine himself... Uhh... Hmm." She laughs stiffly then sets me upright. "You'll be sore for a while but you heal fast so... That shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey, do you know what happened to us?" I ask her, standing. She smiles.

"Just say thank you and be on your way." She puts the needle down. "Goodbye Maximum Ride."

I walk out of the room, followed by Jack. We slip through the School as fast and silently as we can. Once we're outside, we walk to the forest where Savior told us she left the others. My back and wings hurt quite a lot, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to know who she was and what happened back in that plane. As we walked closer to the woods, I hear a voice boom from behind us.

"Where do you think you're going?" It says, and I turn to see a creature that I haven't seen in a few years. An Eraser.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy this new chapter! ****Pwease R & R after!**

Slobber drops from the ugly creature's mouth. I watch it drop onto the already muddy ground. He snarls and pulls his gun up to us. This time the slobber from his mouth drops and forms a puddle on his gun.

"Ew." Jack says and shivers. Then he turns around as if to gag. I stare at him for a minute, thinking of how weak he is, then I turn to the Eraser.

"But seriously, you need to have that," I point to the spit. "Fixed. Maybe have a Whitecoat look at it? I'm sure they'd love to enhance your spit so it melts anything in it's way." I say, nonchalantly.

"Come with me, now." The Eraser's voice booms.

"Actually, no thanks." I say and throw a roundkick to his head and start punching his steel-like chest. His head snaps back and he staggers backward a few steps.

"Come on, Max! You go girl!" Jack cheers from next to me. I would like to yell at him for not helping me, but if he helped me, who knows what kind of danger we'd be in.

"Jack! Go to the others!" I yell as the Eraser's claws rip across my throat. I scream at the top of my lungs, (it sounds like a mouse getting run over by a match-box car) and punch in random directions. I hear footsteps retreat, and I know it's just me and this big boy. "You jerk!" I scream and kick the Eraser to my fullest ability and watch him fall down a few feet from me. His look is scared and hurt. Once he stands, he looks strong as if he's ready to fight again but then he starts running in the opposite direction. Towards the school. "Wimp. The Whitecoats need to improve." I say, my voice cracking here or there. I had to face the real fact here: I was scared as hell. I hadn't seen an Eraser in so long... Since Ari. Since Book Three. And yet here they were again. Not even as strong...

"Max!" I hear someone yell and turn to see Dylan running towards me. His arms were spread open wide.

"Dylan!" I gasp and collapse into his arms. Maybe a little too over-dramatically. "They-they-they.." I point shakily to the school.

"What'd they do now?" Fang asks, a little irritated it appears. I stand away from Dylan and glare at Fang. He gives me a smug smile, but I'm not kidding around.

"I have one word for you all." I say, then pause.

"Pie?" The Gasman offers, and Iggy gives him a high-five. I roll my eyes and tap my foot, irritated,

"She's not joking around." Kate informs them.

"Erasers." I say, interrupting Kate on her last word. That shuts everyone up.

"Erasers? Are you sure you aren't hopped up on morphine or something?" Fang says, his hand on his hip.

"Shut up, Fang. i saw what I saw and I fought one. But they aren't as strong as the ones we used to fight." I tell them.

"But they're still Erasers?" Nudge chimes in. I nod.

"They're looking for us, so we need to go." I say.

"Ooh! A chase!" Ratchet smiles and grabs Kate in a headlock. I give Fang a look like _'Why the heck do you have this idiot in your flock?' _

"Let's go then." Fang says, ignoring my look. He takes Angel's hand and starts walking off. He pretends that he's still apart of the flock. MY flock. But he doesn't realize the hole he's left in us, and will never fill. It just appears that him and his flock are now conjoined with mine. I roll my eyes and start to follow him. The rest of the flocks follow me.

"Where are we going, oh great flock leader?" I ask, as we walk. Fang turns around and stares me down.

"I dunno, I thought you were the all-great almighty leader, Max." He says.

"Why are you being such a jerk!" I yell at him and he walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"Why did you leave us?" He demands.

"Wha-what? When did I leave you? I've been with you the whole freaking time! Every since you showed up at the beach!" I hiss back.

"You left a sticky note saying that you were gonna go look for help. At the School! I thought it was a suicide mission! And with you, anything could happen!"

"Me? I didn't leave that sticky note! The girl who helped me out did! She said that she told you to stay there until I came back." I shake his arm off and he gets even closer.

"I worry about you, Max! Why can't you see that and keep yourself where I can see you?" He asks.

"Because, sometimes I get hurt and have a matter of minutes to live before I die! So I have to go somewhere to get help! Or sometimes I get kidna-" Suddenly, two strong hands lift me up. I start kicking whoever it was. I turn my neck to see who is was. "Gosh. You people again!" I hiss in the Eraser's face.

"Max?" Angel asks. I look at her and realize the rest of the flock is being held up by Erasers too.

"Oh crap." I mutter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please R and R!**

Many, many times have I been stuck in a dog crate at the School. Many times have I been tortured and tampered with. You would have thought I would have been used to it by now, right? Wrong.

"We got the bird kids!" An annoying and way overly excited whitecoat says.

"Yeah. Congrats. You've gotten us _many _times." I hiss, attempting to move in my crate.

"No, but this time we get to experiment on you! That's like… an honor here!" He beams.

"An honor? We must be important." Dylan whispers from his cage next to me.

"No freaking duh. Not like the school has been after us our whole lives." I mutter and turn to him. "But, you're a newborn so… You wouldn't understand."

"How do you manage to fit in these?" Jack asks. He was in a cage also. He was (attempting) standing, with his back pressed against the top of the cage. I roll my eyes and look around the room.

"Hey, where's Fang and his flock? And Barbossa?" I ask, taking a quick headcount. "They aren't here!"

"And Angel is gone too!" The Gasman yells. He, Iggy and Nudge were on the opposite side of the room.

"Again?" Dylan complains.

"Hey, whitecoat," I reach my arm through the cage. "Come here." The whitecoat starts to come towards me, but stops when Jack calls out to him.

"Do you, sir, have any rum?" Jack questions, holding out his dirty fingers.

"Rum? No, I don't believe so. But I could check if you want." The whitecoat walks out of the room. I glare at Jack.

"What?" He asks, looking at me.

"I had a plan! We were going to get out of here, if you hadn't asked for your damn rum!" I hiss and start punching my cage.

"I was thirsty." Jack turns his head away from me and pouts.

"Max!" Nudge shouts, stepping out of her cage. "I got out!"

"Great! Now get us out!" I yell.

"Well, don't you want to know how I got out?"

"No, not really. Not right now." I say, calmly. "Now please get us out. The keys are over there." I point to a ring of keys sitting on one the lab tables. She goes, grabs them and helps me out. I help the others get out. "Let's go find Fang and his flock."

"What about Angel?" Iggy asks.

"What about Barbossa?" Jack asks.

"Sure. We can get them too." I head out the door and everyone follows. Except for Iggy and the Gasman, who I didn't realize were gone until later.

The flock, Jack and I wandered through the hallways and looked in each room. Fang's flock was no where to be found, neither was Barbossa or Angel. Other experiments were in the rooms, their lives being ruined by Whitecoats. If I could save them all, trust me I would, but family comes first.

"It's Fang!" Nudge says excitedly, peering into one lab room. I push her aside and look into the room. Fang was strapped down on a lab table, alone in the room though. No Whitecoats or anything. I open the door slowly and walk in, motioning for the others to stay in the hall.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Fang's voice was very quiet when he spoke.

"I dunno. Some stabbing, some kicking, maybe some punching." I grin, approaching the table. He looks up at me with a small smile.

"I think I can stand that." His smile disappears.

"You want help out of that?" I ask, fingering the black straps that held him down.

"No, it's really comfortable." He answers sarcastically. I start to undo a strap. Than another one. Than another one.

"Um, Max," Fang asks, grabbing a hold of my wrist. He points to the door. "What the hell is the flock doing?" I look up from the straps and see my flock and Jack making kissy faces. Dylan is turned the other way.

"That would be them making kissy-romantic faces." I mutter, blushing. I turn back to the straps to untie the rest of Fang. I know what the flock wanted me to do. But I couldn't. Not in front of them. Not in front of Dylan. And certainly not in the school! I mean seriously!

"Max," Fang places his hand on mine, to stop me from untying him. "You know what they want, right?"

"No, please enlighten me." I whisper, sarcastically.

"Come on, Max. One couldn't hurt." Fang urges. He lifts my chin with his other hand. His index finger brushes against my lips.

"Fang…" I mutter, attempting to protest. It was so hard to say no to him.

Instead of us arguing again, he pulls my face in close and lays his lips on mine. His arms move to hold me close to him. I had to climb on the freaking table to be close to him, since he hadn't let me finish untying him, but… It felt nice. Being in his warm arms, having his lips against mine… I almost forgot we were in the school until I heard screaming. I quickly part from him and turn to the door. The flock was no longer staring at us, making kissy faces. In fact, they weren't there at all. They were running. Running away from some Whitecoats.

"Come on." I say to Fang and jump off the table. I head for the door.

"Uh, Max? I'm still strapped down over here. A little help?" Fang asks. I run over to him and untie him. Then we run.

The whitecoats chase the flock, Dylan, Fang and I outside the School. We run into a nearby forest and wait to catch our breath. Soon Iggy and the Gasman ran out of the school and over to us.

"Where were you?" I demand.

"Making a bomb." Iggy smiles.

"What?" I scream.

"It's going to go off in 3... 2... 1.…" Gazzy said and the School burst into flames. I sink down into the dirt and sit on my knees.

"No… Not again… No…" I whisper. Tears were about to go down my face. Fang kneels next to me and wraps his arm around me.

"What?" Gazzy asks.

"Barbossa…. Fang's flock… Angel… They were all in there, you idiots!" I scream, trying to punch them. Fang holds me back, though I know he is sad too. All of his flock was now gone. Dead. In flames. And my Angel, who had certainly 'died' before was in there.

"Barbossa!" Jack cries, running to the burning building.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter! I'm realllllllyyyyy busy! But I'll try to keep up as best as I can!**

"Look, Max, we're sorry! We were trying to help!" Iggy says, as I yank him and Gazzy by their hair.

"You two need to stop making bombs without telling me! You've gotten a bunch of freaking people killed!" I hiss. I was way past the point of being sad about all of the deaths. I was at the point of anger. "Angel is dead because of you!" Nevermind me being past the sad part. I was now sobbing.

"Max, let go of them." Fang says, calmly, holding me back.

"She's dead. _Freaking again!_" I sob, onto Fang.

"I must be stupid." Jack says randomly. The whole flock turns towards him and in unison says:

"You think?"

"I left my newest ship in Barbossa's hands. Now I have no clue where it is!"

"Okay. So a bunch of people died in there, including your friend Barbossa-" Jack raises his eyebrows at the word _friend. _"-and all you care about is your stupid ship?" Fang asks, frowning. I could tell he was angry too.

"Mate, do you know how many ships I've lost in me lifetime?" Jack asks, pointing his dirt-caked finger at Fang. "I wasn't about to loose another one."

"Max, Ange has pulled out many times. She's probably not dead." The Gasman says, trying to improve the situation.

"Gazzy, you're not helping." Nudge says, quietly.

"I don't think Angel will pull through this time." Dylan sits next to Fang and I.

"You. Shut. Up. Last time you said that- you were wrong!" I hiss at Dylan, throwing a punch. My fist slams right in between his eyes. He looks at me, a bit hurt. I instantly feel a little bad. "Sorry- I just… I lost her again. I've lost her so many times and I…"

"I get it. I really do. But sometimes you have to accept the fact that people die." Dylan stands up and crosses his arms.

"Mates, I hate to depart at such a… emotional time, but I have a ship to be found. And I still haven't got any rum." Jack says with a sigh. "It was nice to know you and you to know me."

"Yup. It was a _lovely _time." I hiss, wiping my eyes.

"See, I sense a hint of this and that and sarcasm in your voice." Jack says, pointing his dirt-caked finger at me.

"Oh really?!" I about lose it as I stand up and face Jack. "Why don't you get back to your stupid little ship before I kick you to it?"

"Max…" Dylan starts to stop me and Fang just laughs.

"You know what," Jack begins, retreating his finger. "I need you to pop out those little-" He motions to my back with both of his hands. "-Those-" He motions again.

"_Those_ what?" I put my hands on my hips and frown.

"Things." He spits at me. "And give me a ride to my ship."

"What, you mean my _wings_?" I hiss.

"Hey, I have a grand idea." Iggy interrupts. "Why don't we all just handle this somewhere else? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to us, while we're just standing here."

"Iggy's right." I say. "Who knows who or what survived that bomb." I start walking, not really caring who followed. Fang's warm hand found it's way in mine, and I heard a low growl come from Dylan.

"Someone is jealous." Jack says out loud. Why was he even following us? "I once fell for a girl; a pretty little girl with quite the mouth. But she had other intentions with some Will who couldn't put up a worthy sword fight. It would never have worked out for us, though. So, I'm over her now. I suggest just getting a bottle of rum and drinking it out." Jack pats Dylan on the back.

"Dylan does realize that he's underage for drinking, right?" I mutter to Fang.

"Oh, who cares?" Fang answers with a bit too sharp of a tone.

"Where are we going, mate?" Jack walks up next to me.

"Wherever the wind takes me." I answer, sarcastically.

"Max!" Gazzy screams.

"What?!" I whip my head around.

"Look!" He points to two figures walking towards us from the ashy school.

"Shouldn't we run?" Nudge asks.

"No." Dylan says. "It's just Maya and Angel."

Nudge squealed at the sound of Angel being alive. I would have squealed too, but I knew Angel would most likely disappear again. So I settle with a hug from Fang. Which got a bit of a squeal from Dylan.

"Max!" Angel runs towards me. "Who blew up the school?" I cock my head at her question.

"Do you even really need me to tell you the answer?" I ask, with a small smile. She looks at Iggy and the Gasman.

"What happened to the others?" Fang asks Maya. Maya dusts off the burnt school pieces off her shirt.

"Star ran as fast as she could, when she realized what was coming. I don't know if she got out though. As for Kate, Ratchet and Holden, I don't think any of them got out. The explosion went quick." She sighs. "I'm sorry, Fang."

"It's fine." Fang lies. I could hear the quiver in his voice.

"What happened to Barbossa?" Jack asks.

"Who cares?" Maya asks, putting her hands on her hips. Jack points his finger at her, as if to talk, but instead he just shakes his head.

"What now?" Angel questions.

"How about we go back to Dr. Martinez's house?" Gazzy asks.

"For some yummy chocolate chip cookies!" Nudge adds.

"And for some sleep." I mutter.

* * *

><p>The watch on his big, hairy arm starts beeping rapidly. He shoves his large hand over the face of the watch, to drown out the beeping sound. The beeping showed that his nine targets were just a few miles away.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Calypso asks, placing her hand on her hip.

"Quiet, you." He hisses, shaking his head.

"You're not going to get anywhere, standing here." Calypso shakes her head. "And I won't get my revenge either."

"Why do you need revenge? And on who? You've been un-human for so long." He snaps.

"But I have been given a new human body thanks to your friends." Calypso steps closer to him and scowls. "I was free to be a goddess, but now, I am bound to a human form yet again." She spits on the ground. "I hate it."

"And so you're taking your revenge out on the flock members? You're working for the School?" He questions, not fully understanding.

"Aye." She backs up and stares toward his targets. "I will take it out on Jack Sparrow."

"The pirate boy? He's part of my target. He already knows too much. I am to kill him."

"Let me take care of him. You've got your usual targets. Right, Ari?"


End file.
